


The Reason

by CAgrlnGA



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAgrlnGA/pseuds/CAgrlnGA
Summary: House finds a reason to be happy, but he realizes it all too late.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from the Hoobastank song of the same name. I felt like it really fit the relationship between House and Cameron. This fic was written years ago, and posted on other sites. I'm in the process of moving all of my works to this site, so I hope you don't mind. :)

He saw her across the street as he got out of his car in front of her building.  _'God, she looks good_.' he thought to himself. It had been six months since the night she came to his house and quit. It had taken most of the time to find her, and the rest to get up the courage to follow her.

He had gone to see her a couple of weeks after she quit, but had been really surprised to see she was gone. She had moved, and according to the investigator he had hired, she left only two days after quitting.

But now here she was, here he was. He started to cross the street, to go to her, then he saw  _him_.  _He_  was tall, and young looking, and handsome.  _He_  was the kind of guy the girls wanted, and  _he_  was holding her hand. House stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move, couldn't think, for a moment he wasn't even sure he could breathe. They started to cross the street; House turned quickly to get in his car.

"Dr. House!" Cameron called shock evident in her voice.

He hadn't been quick enough, she saw him. She knew he was there, that he had come to see her. And now she was standing in front of him, her expression one of surprise, confusion and...was that...happiness? To see him? "What are you doing here?"

He put his trademark smirk in place. "Well, you're the only one who knows where the sugar is." Sarcastic, joking, typical House.

She smiled knowing; she knew him too well. "Missed me that much, huh?" Then she pulled the handsome guy forward. "This is Matt Young. Honey, this is Dr. Gregory House."

The guy, Matt, offered his hand to House. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

House glanced at Cameron, then took the guy's hand. "Pleasure. Don't believe a word she said."

She chuckled. "It was all good, I assure you."

"Ah. Lies, then." He replied with a smirk. "I didn't think you were capable of lying, Dr. Cameron."

"I thought, 'everybody lies,' Dr. House." She smirked back. "Or is that just another lie."

"Touché." was his simple reply

She just gave him that small smile. "Why don't you come up? We'll get something to drink, and you can tell me why you're really here."

She didn't wait for a response, just turned and headed to the front door, dragging Matt along. House sighed and limped after them, right hand tightly gripping his cane.

Much to his relief, her apartment was on the first floor. As he entered behind them, he took his time perusing the room, smiling to himself at all the little details that were purely Cameron. She looked over her shoulder at him. "This way, House. We'll sit in the kitchen."

He took a seat at the table in front of the bay window, while she was getting drinks. She hadn't asked him what he wanted; she still remembered.

"Well, I'll just go watch some T.V. and let you two talk." Matt said as he took his glass from Cameron and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

Cameron kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thanks, hon."

He left the room, and she brought the drinks to the table and sat across from House. "He seems like a nice guy."

She smiled at him and nodded. "He is. He's a kindergarten teacher."

House nearly rolled his eyes. "Of course he is. The two of you probably spend your weekend rescuing puppies."

She smiled at him sweetly, not rising to the bait. "Why are you here, House?"

He darted his eyes to the window to avoid the intensity of her gaze. "You don't seem surprised that I found you."

She gave a half-shrug with her right shoulder. "I guess part of me always thought you would."

"Then you must know why I'm here." He met her eyes with his piercing blue stare.

It was her turn to stare out at the world beyond the window. "I can't go back there, House. I have a life here now." She turned her gaze back to him. "I moved on." Her voice was quieter, held a little edge of sadness.

He nodded. " I know. You look good, happy. That's all that matters now." His tone was sincere, devoid of the usual biting wit and sarcasm. "But I want to tell you what I came here to say because it still applies." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Knowing you is the best thing that ever happened to me. You opened something inside of me that I thought was dead. I want to be a part of things again, to rejoin the human race and enjoy life. And you're the reason for that." He paused. "I just want to...thank you."

She put her hand over his, her eyes shining with tears. "I always saw what was inside of you. I'm only sorry I won't be there to see it all come out." With that she retracted her hand and stood.

He rose from his chair and silently followed her to the door. She opened the door and he stepped out and turned to her.

"I'm really glad you came here." She smiled at him

He gave her a small smile in return. "Me too." He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "You were always the reason for me." He whispered against her cheek. Then he pulled away, gave her a quick grin, and limped down the hall.

As he got in his car, he felt a sense of peace settle over him. He had seen her, seen that she was happy, and he had told her what he needed her to hear. It hadn't turned out the way he had imagined in his mind, but somehow it had been the perfect ending. And he laughed out loud as he thought of himself driving off into the sunset.

The End


End file.
